1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-lens relfex camera having a strobe incorporated therein and more precisely it relates to a supporting mechanism of a light emitting portion of the strobe thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A single-lens reflex camera having a strobe incorporated therein usually has a strobe light emitter provided on a pentagonal prism. There are two known types of strobe emitters, one of which is a pop-up type in which the light emitter moves between a retracted position and a projected position, and the other being a stationary type in which the light emitter is immovable.
In the known single-lens reflex camera as mentioned above, the strobe emitter is supported on an upper decorative plate which is secured to a camera body and which is made separate from the camera body.
FIG. 2 shows a known single-lens reflex camera, in which the upper decorative plate 11 has a mounting seat 13 on which the strobe emitter 12 is mounted through a mounting flange 14. The upper decorative plate 11 to which the strobe emitter 12 is mounted is secured to the camera body (body portion) 16 which has a front plate 15 secured thereto. Numeral 17 designates the pentagonal prism above which the strobe emitter 12 is located.
In this arrangement, the strobe emitter 12 is secured to the upper decorative plate 11 which is then secured to the camera body 16, resulting in a decreased positional precision of the strobe emitter with respect to the camera body 16. To this end, the strobe illumination angle and the alignment of the optical axis of a light emitting surface 12a of the strobe emitter 12 with respect to the len's optical axis of the front plate 15 must be adjusted after the upper decorative plate 11 is secured to the camera body 16. Furthermore, when an auxiliary projector 12b is provided on the strobe emitter 12, the similar adjustment must be effected for the auxiliary projector 12b. Since the upper decorative plate 11 is made of a relatively thin plate, strength to support the strobe emitter 12 may be insufficient. Furthermore, the strobe circuit is usually provided on the camera body 16 because it is large, and is connected by solder to conducting wires (lead lines) extending from the strobe emitter 12. The soldering operation is however, complicated and troublesome. Also, there is a possibility that the lead lines become jammed between the upper decorative plate 11 and the camera body 16.